The Story of Wolfbark
by maddyk Wolfbark
Summary: Before the final battle... this takes place. A prophecy is made, and a few cats have been given destinies. If they fail their mission, life by the lake may go extinct.
1. Characters

Characters:

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:**

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Lightningstrike- gray-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes

Thunderboom-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sevenwhisker-brown with bits of gray and only seven whiskers

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Sharptooth-dark brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Hawkclaw-white tom with blue eyes

Reedpelt-brown tom with darker spots

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dogpaw-small blue-gray tom

Bearpaw-long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Wolfpaw-gray-and-black tabby tom with green eyes

Foxpaw-long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes, former kittypet

Littlepaw-small light brown she-cat

Sandpaw-yellowish tan she-cat

Deerpaw-big dark brown tom

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw-brown-and-cream tom

**Queens:**

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches,

And Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit

Ferncloud-pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mother to Stripekit, a gray-and-dark gray tabby tom with a black stripe and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby tom, a former loner, with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

Blackstar-large white tom with one jet black forepaw

**Deputy:**

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw-black tom with brown eyes

**Queens:**

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Mother to Ravenkit, a long-furred dark brown she-kit with black tail and paws

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark dray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large mark on her forehead

**Apprentices:**

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

**Queens:**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Mother to Amberkit, a brown-and-light brown spotted she-cat,

And Twigkit, a brown-and-black tabby with light brown patches shaped like petals and brown eyes

**Elders:**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **

Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat: **

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Silverpaw-white-and-gray tabby tom with silver claws

Honeypaw-small white she-cat with brown eyes

Bravepaw-large gray tom

Queens

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Mother to Bluekit, a pale blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes,

Graykit, a mottled she-kit with blue eyes,

And Whitekit, a white she-kit with gray paws and blue eyes

Elders

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Princess-light brown tabby she-cat, distinctive white chest and paws, bright pink collar

Blizzard-large, long-furred white tom, blue eyes, and bright blue collar

Momo-black she-cat with white markings, blue eyes, and a purple collar

Cheese-fire like ginger tom with green eyes, green collar, and white markings

Daffodil-fire like ginger she-kit with green eyes, green collar, and white markings

Blacky-black she-kit with white markings, blue eyes, and purple collar

Stripe-black tom with white markings, blue eyes, and black collar

Goldy-fire like ginger tom with blue eyes, white markings, and a blue collar

Sunny-fire like ginger-and-black tom with green eyes, white underbelly, and red collar

**Other Animals:**

Midnight-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

**Dark Forest Trainees:**

Applefur

Beetlewhisker

Birchfall

Blossomfall

Breezepelt

Furzepaw

Harespring

Hollowflight

Icewing

Ivypool

Larkpaw

Minnowtail

Mousewhisker

Ratscar

Redwillow

Sunstrike

Thornclaw

Tigerheart

**Dark Forest Members:**

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Darkstripe-dark gray tabby tom

Thistleclaw-uneven mottled gray tom with white markings

Mappleshade-long-furred ginger-and-white she-cat

Brokenstar-huge dark brown tabby tom, blind

Clawface-strong brown tom

Tigerstar-huge dark brown tabby tom with unusual long claws

Hawkfrost-large dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly

Maggottail-very pale ginger tom with baleful eyes and maggot filled tail

Shredtail-dark brown tabby tom with injured tail

Silverhawk-pale gray tabby tom

Snowtuft-white tom with large scar from belly to ear

Sparrowfeather-small mottled brown tabby she-cat


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"This can't happen."The brown tom growled. "Starclan is LYING! We heard about the three kin of your kin prophecy, but this was never mentioned!" A similar looking cat stepped out of the shadows. "I know father, everyone is as confused as us. Even the kit has no idea of the prophecy. The brown tom started to laugh. "The fool! He's so daft we can kill him before he realizes he's in his own prophecy!"

"Not so fast Tigerstar. You may be training clan cats to fight each other, but the battle will be won by the clans." A blue-gray cat appeared behind them. "He was destined to beat you." "NO!" Tigerstar yelled. His dark brown fur bristled. He looked at her and wanted revenge. Bluestar had taken away his power many times, and he was sick of it. He had the longing to feel the blood on his paws, feel fur between his claws, and smell the scent of fear. He leapt for Bluestar and his amber eyes glowed in fury. A moment before he reached her, she had vanished. Tigerstar glared around the clearing, looking for his prey. A voice whispered in his ear. He looked, but nobody was standing next to him.

"…Fire alone will save the clan yet again but he will not fight alone… three have been born… one of them has the power to defeat you… his apprentice and him will die to kill you." Tigerstar growled after receiving the message. "Hawkfrost! Train the recruits harder! We MUST win this fight!" Hawkfrost nodded. "Yes father." Hawkfrost padded off. Tigerstar gazed off into the distance. "I. Will. Get. You." He promised to himself, more than to anyone else.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

That day, three kits were born. Dogkit, Bearkit, and Wolfkit. Their mother was named Thunderboom, and their father was Lightningstrike. Lightningstrike paced the door. "Lightningstrike, either stay here and standstill, or leave and pace. You're blocking the door. Lightningstrike ran outside and paced the camp. Firestar padded over. "Lightningstrike? Are you alright?" "Thunderboom is giving birth!" He replied quickly. Firestar nodded and walked into the nursery.

He exited a moment later and said "She's fine. Come see your new kits. Lightningstrike ran to the nursery. His face brightened. Three kits lay before him. "They're beautiful…" He murmured to Thunderboom. Thunderboom replied "The little one looks like me… and the gray one looks just like you." Lightningstrike gazed at the gray cat. They were extremely similar, except Lightningstrike had blue eyes, and the kit had green. The other kit looked like Cloudtail, who was Lightningstrikes father.

The three kits slept peacefully, but all of a sudden the gray one leapt up when he saw his tail. He pounced on it quickly. Thunderboom laughed. Lightningstrike murmured "Like a little wolf…" Thunderboom agreed. "Should we name him Wolfkit?" Lightningstrike nodded. They agreed on Bearkit for the white kit and Dogkit for the blue kit. That was the day the three who were destined for greatness, were born.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Can't catch me!" Wolfkit squealed. "Can too!" Bearkit yowled. He chased Wolfkit to the other side of camp. Wolfkit scrabbled up the side of the camp. "Ha ha too slow" Wolfkit yelled down. Bearkit circled around, looking for a clear path up. "Wolfkit! Come down!" A voice yelled. Firestar stood a few taillengths away with a stern look on his face. Wolfkits head drooped. "Sorry Firestar." In a single leap, he jumped down. Bearkit tackled him. "Got ya!" "Hey no fair!" Wolfkit threw him off his back.

The kits were five moons old. Bearkit and Wolfkit were already as big as apprentices, but Dogkit was tiny and stayed in the nursery. Wolfkit, Bearkit, and Dogkit were the only kits in the nursery, but Wolfkit couldn't wait to move into the apprentice den.

"Kits! Come inside!" Wolfkit heard his mother calling. Wolfkit yelled to his brother "Race ya there!" They sprinted off, leaving a mumbling Firestar saying "Do they ever run out of energy..?" The sun started to set, and Wolfkit bounded into the nursery. "Where's Bearkit?" Thunderboom asked. Wolfkit shrugged, and Bearkit stumbled in. He was panting. He wheezed "You're too f-f-fast." He collapsed in his nest and was asleep in moments. Wolfkit laughed. He turned to his mother. "Goodnight Thunderboom." He drifted off.

In the middle of the night, Wolfkit woke up. He was restless and couldn't fall back asleep. He prodded Bearkit. "Wha-?" Bearkit mumbled "I'm sleeping." Wolfkit prodded him again. "Well I, for one, can't sleep. I'm going hunting, and you can either come with me or not." He whispered. He crept out of the den. A moment later Bearkit appeared beside him. "I wanna come!" "Shhhhh!" Wolfkit shushed his brother. Wolfkit silently padded out of camp. "Bearkit, you go over that way. I'll go this way." Bearkit nodded and padded off. Wolfkit scented the air. _Mouse._ He followed the scent. He stayed downwind and the mouse came into sight. He leapt on top of the mouse and killed it with a bite to the neck. At that moment Bearkit appeared beside him.

"Wolfkit, follow me." His eyes were wide with fear. "What is it?" Wolfkit spun around, only to find himself a taillength away from a badger. Wolfkits eyes sprung open and his little claws unsheathed. As if by instinct, he leapt on the badger and dug his claws into the badgers' neck. Barely any blood came out of the cut. _My claws are too small to do any damage!_ He panicked. The badger reared up and threw him off. Wolfkit slammed into a tree. Bearkit panicked and started climbing a tree. Wolfkit sprung back at the badger. He clawed the badgers' forepaws. The badger lost its balance and fell. Wolfkit sprung onto its back and bit its neck. It roared and threw Wolfkit off again. At that moment the badger's claws pierced Wolfkits skin. Wolfkit tried to get up, but the badger slammed Wolfkit into a tree. As Wolfkits eyes started to droop, he saw Firestar jump out of the bushes. He leaped on the badger, as Wolfkits world went black.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Wolfkit? Wolfkit!" Wolfkits eyes flew open and he jumped onto his paws. His side stung, and he winced. Bearkit was next to him. "Firestar wants to talk to us…" Bearkit whispered. Wolfkit trembled. They were in so much trouble… They walked out of the nursery and Firestar was standing there. His eyes glowed green with a mix of fear and anger. "Why were you kits out last night?!" He demanded. "Wolfkits head and tail drooped. "It was my idea Firestar… I couldn't sleep so I wanted to go hunting." Firestars gaze softened a little. "You are five moons. You would have only needed to wait awhile…" Wolfkit nodded. "I'm sorry Firestar." Firestar said "Of course, you do have to be punished. You can't leave the nursery for ten sunrises." Wolfkits ears flattened against his head. "b-but-" "No" Firestar said. He shook his head. "Now Wolfkit go see Jayfeather about that scratch." Wolfkit nodded and went to see Jayfeather. "Oh and by the way," Firestar yelled after him "Nice catch!" Wolfkit grinned and walked to the medicine den.

Jayfeather sniffed his wounds. Your scratch isn't infected, so that's good, but it will leave a scar. Wolfkit nodded. _Well… scars are kinda cool._ Wolfkit watched Reedpelt pad in. He grinned at Wolfkit. Wolfkit was thrilled. Reedpelt was his favorite warrior, and his best friend. Reedpelt and Hawkclaw were Wolfkits role models. Reedpelt said to Wolfkit "Don't feel bad about sneaking out. Every kit does it at least once. I did it too." Wolfkit laughed. "You did?" Reedpelt nodded. "I snuck out with Hawkclaw and Dawnfur. But let me remind you, Firestar went much harder on me than he did with you." Wolfkit smiled. Then Reedpelt padded out of the medicine den. "I snuck out too." Jayfeather admitted. "Not only that, but I nearly killed myself." He grumbled. Wolfkit stifled a laugh as Jayfeather went to grab some herbs. He came back with cobwebs. He applied them to the scratch. "These are in case the wound reopens." Then he put a few seeds on the ground. "These are poppy seeds. Eat these if the wound hurts." "Thanks." Wolfkit told him. He picked up the seeds and padded back to the nursery. "C'mon Wolfkit let's go play!" Bearkit called him. Wolfkit shook his head. "We're stuck in here for ten sunrises, remember?" "Oh yeah…" Bearkit replied. His tail drooped. "Hey Dogkit what are you doing?" Wolfkit called to his brother. "_I'm_ not getting in trouble. Unlike you two." He replied. Wolfkit exchanged a glance with Bearkit. _He's just mad that we didn't invite him._ Wolfkit and Bearkit grinned. "What's so funny?" Dogkit wondered out loud. Wolfkit said "Nothin. What do you wanna do Dogkit?" Dogkit thought for a moment before replying "sleep."

The next ten sunrises passed slower than ever for the kits, let alone the next moon, but finally, it was time for them to become apprentices. Wolfkit, Bearkit, and Dogkit stood next to Firestar on the highledge.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Wolfkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkclaw." "Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" The crowd cheered. Wolfpaw couldn't hold his excitement in. He bounded over to Hawkclaw and touched noses. Then he watched his brothers. "Bearkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bearpaw. Your mentor will be Sharptooth." "Bearpaw! Bearpaw!" Wolfkit yowled. "Dogkit," Firestar continued. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dogpaw. Your mentor will be Sevenwhisker." "Dogpaw! Dogpaw!" Wolfpaw and Bearpaw yowled.

The sun started to set and Wolfpaw padded towards the nursery. "Wolfpaw," Hawkclaw called. "You sleep in the apprentice den now." "Oh yeah. I forgot." Wolfpaw bounded off to the apprentice den. He looked around at all the apprentices. Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Sandpaw, Bearpaw, Dogpaw, and himself. It was crowded, but Wolfpaw didn't mind. He was just ecstatic to be an apprentice.

The next morning Wolfpaw ran over to Hawkclaw. Hawkclaw told him, "Today, We will be going into the forest with Firestar. He wants to assess you." Wolfpaw was confused, but he nodded. He followed Hawkclaw into the forest. Firestar was standing in the clearing. He said to Wolfpaw, "I saw you the night the badger attacked you. I was watching you. I jumped in when I noticed you needed help." Wolfpaw nodded, confused. Firestar continued. "You fought well, for a kit. Most apprentices couldn't even fight that well." There was a hint of admiration in Firestars eyes. "Now… Attack me."

Wolfpaw acted without realizing it. By instinct, he sprinted to Firestar in the blink of an eye, and swiped his forepaws out from underneath him. Firestar tripped, and Wolfpaw leapt onto his back. He noticed that Firestar was starting to roll over to crush him. At the last moment Wolfpaw jumped off Firestars back. When Firestar was rolled over Wolfpaw pinned Firestar down. Wolfpaw was too small though, and Firestar threw him off. "Very good!" Firestar praised him. There was a hint of awe in his voice, and his eyes sparkled. "Thank you Firestar!" Wolfpaw dipped his head and smiled. "Now," Firestar said, "You are very strong and fast. I want to assess your hunting abilities next. Hunt for as long as you feel like it. I'll see how much you can catch."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Wolfpaw snuck quietly into the forest. He scented the air, but smelled nothing. He scented again, and caught a faint smell of a rabbit. He looked around until he saw it. It was a white rabbit and it was nearly as big as his brother, Dogpaw. The rabbit scented him and started running. _Oh no you don't!_ Wolfpaw thought. He silently ran after the rabbit. He picked up speed and pounced on the rabbit. He killed it with a bite to the neck. Wolfpaw buried his rabbit so nobody would take it while he was gone. Then he scented the air again. There was a very strong scent of squirrel. Wolfpaw looked up, and there were three squirrels on a tree branch. Wolfpaw sprung up and pinned one with his paw while using the other to pull himself on the branch. He used his teeth to grab another squirrel. The third ran up the tree. Wolfpaw brought the two squirrels down and buried them next to his rabbit. He scented for more prey, but he smelled something else. _What is that smell?_ He wondered. He picked up his fresh-kill and padded back to camp. Firestar saw his catches and looked impressed. "Very good!" He glanced at the sky. "It's getting late Wolfpaw. How about you-" "Wait, Firestar, I smelled a strange scent out there. I'm not sure what it is." Firestar nodded his head. "Lead the way Wolfpaw." Firestar said.

Wolfpaw dropped his fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile, and padded into the forest. Firestar followed closely, staying alert. Wolfpaw scented the air. "We're here Firestar." Wolfpaw said. Firestar scented the air. He grinned, "It's nothing Wolfpaw. I have to go back to camp. Could you try to catch something else?" Wolfpaw nodded. "Sure Firestar." Firestar bounded off. Wolfpaw looked around. _He never told me what the scent was…_ Wolfpaw noticed. He shrugged, and focused on the task. He scented the air, and smelled a mouse. He glanced at it and crept closer. He heard a twig snap, and scented the air another time. The scent was much stronger.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The mouse ran away and Wolfpaw spun around. "Hey you scare-"He was cut off as a kit flew out of the bushes and landed on Wolfpaw's back. "Ah!" Wolfpaw exclaimed, and threw the kit off. "Oof!" The kit landed. "Sorry…" Wolfpaw mewed. "It's okay!" She bounced around. "Hey sis! Come out!" She called. "Hi! My names Daffodil and this is my sister Blacky!" Then Daffodil cut off. "You smell like Firestar!" Wolfpaw stiffened. "You know Firestar?" "Yeah!" The kit nodded. "He's my uncle!" Wolfpaws eyes widened. Blacky stepped out of the bushes, trembling. Blacky and Daffodil looked similar. Daffodils pelt was fiery orange, like Firestars, and she had white stripes on her tail and back. Blacky had the same stripes, but her pelt was black. Daffodil looked at Wolfpaw. "Can we come back with you? We want to see our uncle!" Wolfkit tensed. The kits mother may be worried about them. Wolfkit shrugged. How long could they be in camp anyways? "Sure." He said. Daffodil jumped and howled, "Yay!" Wolfpaw started padding towards camp. "Follow me kits." He said. The moment Wolfpaw took a step Daffodil pelted him with questions. ""Do you like Firestar? He's leader right? Does he boss you around? What's life like in a clan? Do you catch your own food?" Wolfpaw stopped and sighed. _Was I like this as a kit? _He pondered. "Yes. No. Kinda. Fun. Yes." Wolfpaw answered all of the questions with one word. Wolfpaw looked over his shoulder and noticed that Blacky was falling behind. He waited for her, and then continued to walk. As soon as they reached the camp Daffodil yelled, "I know this place!" She immediately started sprinting down to the leaders den. Hawkclaw saw her and then looked at the camp entrance. He gave Wolfpaw a confused look and Wolfpaw shook his head. Then Hawkclaw started shaking and Wolfpaw realized that he was laughing. Blacky crawled into camp and slunk after Daffodil. The two reminded him of himself and Dogkit. Blacky was socially awkward like Dogkit, and Daffodil was… crazy? _I think that's the word. _Wolfpaw thought.

"Firestar!" Daffodil howled. Firestar grinned. "Hi kits!" Even Blacky seemed to brighten. Both kits jabbered on about their adventure to Thunderclan, and Wolfpaw sat and listened, amused by their story. "Oh, Wolfpaw! Come on in!" Firestar exclaimed when he saw Wolfpaw sitting outside his den. Wolfpaw padded in, and at that moment Daffodil and Blacky sprinted out. Wolfpaw laughed. They ran into the nursery. "They must want to see the kits." Wolfpaw said to Firestar. He nodded, "Yes, and Graystripe and Millie are in there too." Firestar purred at the thought of his best friends' reaction to his crazy kin. Then Wolfpaw said to Firestar, "May I go back to hunt more?" Firestar nodded. Wolfpaw wanted to catch that mouse.

***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
